Cold Showers and Hot Dreams
by Cellar Door 26
Summary: The repercussions of being a friends with benefits tease. VioletCooper, PeteAddisonhinted. Oneshot.


**Title: **Cold Showers and Hot Dreams  
**Warning: **Sex is discussed by large in this fic, as is the episode _Taken for a Ride_  
**Summary:** The repercussions of being a friends-with-benefits tease. **Violet/Cooper, Pete/Addison (hinted). One-shot.  
****Note:** Er, first Private Practice fic ever, don't do drugs, flame as warranted, no one has beta-ed this, so beware, I've just decided to be Tznois, and review if you have a heart. If you don't, then don't worry about it. :)

OoO

If Violet had to think about it (which she'd been obsessing about for three days now), this was all Cooper's fault.

If they'd just had sex like she planned, Violet wouldn't currently be lying in bed, hair wrapped around finger, covers more then suitable undone, and body tingling from the dream she just had about them.

But no, she had to be the only woman in all of creation that would mean more to him than mindless sex.

What did that even mean?

With an unyielding grunt of dissatisfaction, Violet shrugged the covers off herself, and made her way to the bathroom with the intent of a warm, massaged, shower.

Three minutes in, the shower turned cold as Violet imagined Cooper, not Bill Clinton.

Oh it was going to be another long day.

OoO

Walking into work without meeting a certain person took a special kind of finesse that Violet was incapable of.

She tried anyway.

Arriving at work early, Violet forwent the coffee and blow-drying hair, took the stairs instead of the elevator (while nullified her arriving early) and went the long way to her office. Smiling in anticipation at success, Violet didn't notice her chair was faced away from the door. Or that the lights were turned off. Or that music was playing in the background.

Opening the door and flicking the lights, the chair mysteriously turned around, and Violet realized with a start it was Cooper. In a tuxedo.

"Cooper, ah, what are, what are you doing here?" Instead of answering her, Cooper stood up. Stood up and brought his arms around her. In mere moments they were waltzing _in tune _to the music, and Violet was grinning into Cooper's bowtie. In another time Violet would break this apart and demand to know what was going on, but his body felt so nice against hers, his aftershave so intoxicating that when he kissed her she didn't break away but continued the kiss with such fevered passion that the desk was removed of items and suddenly had more weight pushed upon it than ever before.

And then she woke up.

Damn.

OoO

In situations like these (falling asleep at your desk because of the lack of sleep you've been faced with at home and then having drastically real sex dreams), Violet would tell any patient two things; (A) seek out professional help that would lead you into (2) discovering the root of the problem. Well Violet was a professional, and the problem was that Cooper hadn't had sex with her.

So, Violet reasoned, the best course of action to make these dreams stop, was to make Cooper change his mind so they could have sex in real life and she could get a decent nights' sleep again.

Except that would mean Violet would have to talk to Cooper.

Great.

Before another bout of self-misery could be poured over Violet's head, there was a knock at the door. Quickly checking who it was, Violet decided not to pretend she was dead and waived the person inside.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Violet immediately regretted letting Addison inside and not playing the dead card.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, for starters, you missed the morning meeting, again-"

"Oh god, what time is it?" Violet answered her own question by checking her watch, _ouch_. Addison continued right on as if it hadn't been interrupted.

"And you have a post-it note stuck to your head." Violet decided to leave it there and pretend it was a fashion statement. "So I restate, are you ok?" Violet wondered about confessing to Addison her dreams of Cooper, her very vivid, anatomically-correct, mind-blowing great dreams about Cooper. And then decided it probably wasn't the best thing to spread around.

"I keep on having dreams about Cooper!" Wailing and desperate, Addison took a seat.

"What kind of dreams?" Addison asked, purely for conversations sake, there was really only one kind that kept you sleep deprived and hiding from the participant in your dreams.

"What kind do you think?" Came Violet's murmured reply, hidden in her hair and clawing its way through crossed arms.

"Oh, those kind."

"It's his fault, too. If he'd just had sex with me like we'd planned..." Violet trailed off, her mind wandering. What were they talking about? Oh right, "I mean, come on. I was already frustrated, now it's ten times worse with these...

"Fantasies?"

"Yes, thank you, fantasies running around in my head. Eating up my sleep and making my finger's prune from all the cold showers." Addison stayed quiet for a moment and then,

"So what are you going to do?"

"Find someone else to have sex with and forget about Cooper?" But with the two words 'sex' and 'Cooper' in the same sentence, Violet's mind went a-running.

"I meant in the near future." Violet was all of a sudden grateful for her current position, her cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"Get some air?" The answer more of a question, Addison had a feeling she was going to be burned by Violet for years after, with what she was about to do.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Violet's head rose from the depths of her arms,

"I know, I know, taking the cowards way out." and fell back into the oblivion,

"No, Cooper's out on the roof."

"Oh," obviously not expecting that remark, 'thank you."

"I'd get something to eat if I were you."

"Eat?"

"Yeah, eat." A gentle smile with something hidden in the eyes (an apology?) Addison left the room.

Two minutes later, so did Violet.

OoO

Mulling over the conversation Violet had just had with Addison, and trying to decipher what she should do about these dreams, Violet neglected to notice two very important things; (1) She still had the post-it note stuck on her face, (B) Cooper was currently warming up some noodles. The resulting incident was a product of both occurrences.

First catching sight of Cooper, Violet felt her stomach drop. And spent what time she could have gotten away without his notice agonizing why her stomach felt _that_ way about him. Why his hair mussed up from sleep looked so endearing, why his clothes that he'd obviously slept in looked so comfortable and why the scent of him made her want to lick him. _Not enough sleep_, she tried to tell herself, and in a desperate attempt to stop focusing on his smell, their eyes met.

"Hey." His voice quiet and vulnerable, like their separation had hurt them just as much (if not more) then it did her.

"Hey."

"You looked flushed." _Did he have to notice that about me?_ Violet thought depressingly, and wanting to change the subject,

"You look pale." Said the woman who owned a PHD. The conversation lapsed into nothing, but Violet couldn't make herself say something, anything, to start it back up again. She silently cursed Addison as she realized what that 'look' meant.

"Um, you've got.." His hand reached out, took a few steps closer and then came to her face. Her eyes closed on contact, and so she felt more than saw him peel the post-it note from her face. Her eyes opened when his hand returned to his side and unable to look at his face, at his eyes, Violet played with her hair.

_Why is it Cooper makes me feel like a teenager, _Violet wondered, _knobby knees and frizzy hair and all?_

"Fall asleep at your desk?" His words brought her back to the moment and she looked up at him. Usually filled with mirth, his eyes were now displaying an amplitude for scanning and discovering why Violet was acting so..

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Bad dreams?" If only they were.

"No, ah, just dreams. Well, actually, sex dreams." Letting that settle in for a moment, "About you." It must be the sleep deprivation that made her speak like this to her friend. To her best male friend that she couldn't stop thinking about kissing.

"Uh, what?" The most appropriate response Cooper could think to respond with at present. For some reason it made Violet angry, _does he have any idea of vivid and frustrating these dreams are?_

"And it's all your fault too."

"I'm, sorry?"

"Good. You should be. I can't stop imagining us having sex! Night after night and I didn't even get to see you naked. That was so unfair, by the way. You got to see me naked; you should have returned the favor. Do you know how entirely frustrating it is to keep on dreaming about something you know is never going to happen?" Cooper could actually relate to this quite well, but Violet didn't really seem to be in the asking mood, so Cooper kept quiet, and Violet kept on ranting, "It's gotten to the point where I can't get a decent nights sleep and when I'm around you..." she trailed off, suddenly realizing who she was talking to, "What does that even mean, sex wouldn't mean nothing with me? It's a double negative." Cooper waited a few extra moments to make sure Violet wouldn't say anything else, and then,

"It means that I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you."

"But what does that even mean-" Without waiting for her to stop talking, Cooper grabbed Violet around the waist, and shut her mouth with a kiss.

It was so much better then any of the kisses Violet had dreamed up, and that fact in and of itself sent a small volt of electricity down her spine.

"That's what it means." Cooper reiterated as he rested his forehead on hers, their bodies clinging loosely to each other, breathing in symmetry. Violet wished very urgently some catastrophe had come up so they could go home. To her bed, and not sleep.

"Ah."

OoO

Suffering through one of the longest work days imaginable while the possibility of not sex but making love loomed at the end of the dark tunnel- it was a true testament to Violet's work ethic that she got any work done. Cooper mostly spent the rest of the day locked in his office, not even bothering to get any work done, and wondering how not having sex with Violet meant they were going to start having a lot in the near future. They were both the first to leave that evening (taking an extremely long elevator ride down), and the last to arrive at work the next day (taking an extremely long elevator ride up).

When Addison arrived at work the next morning, she found a fruit basket on her desk, with a card on it. No more then two lines, and they juxtaposed so nicely Addison laughed into the apple she was biting.

Pete (who happened to be walking through the hallway at that exact moment) saw her laughter and knocked on the door, which sent Addison through such a loop she invited him in and they discussed... something over fruit. Lots of something's that turned into kisses. Ironically, their conversation mirrored what was written on the card.

The card goes as such:  
_Never do that to me again,  
Thank you._

END.


End file.
